


The Path to Salvation is a long (and sometimes lonly) Road

by DocGonzo



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), StarCraft (Video Games), Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death Fix, Drama, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Grumpy Old Men, Guilt, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Old Friends, Reconciliation, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGonzo/pseuds/DocGonzo
Summary: -Currently under Reconstruction-Cross-Posted from Fanfiction.net, and will continue and hopefully finish here. Also I cleaned it up, and added a few Things, mostly Overwatch in the later Chapters.The Nexus is a place of constant fighting, paradise for some, hell for others. But for Arthas something else has changed. His mind had finally become free of Ner'zhuls influnence. Barraged with the guilt of countless deaths and the knowledge that he betrayed those closest to him, Arthas struggles to redeem himself in the eyes of his only Love, and the Mentor he killed with his own hands.Theres honestly to many Characters in this for me to list them all, but I will try. Other Pairings are also still rather open.





	The Path to Salvation is a long (and sometimes lonly) Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first Heart of the Storms fanfic. I reworked it quite a bit, but feel free to point out any Error I may have missed.
> 
> So this is set at the beginning of a normal match. I know Arthas merged his Soul with the Lichking, and they practically became one being, but I have always believed that there remained something of the old Arthas in there, because at his Deathscene his last words were quite human to me. ("Father, is it finally over?")
> 
> Ner'zhuls Spirit somewho vanished when he changed worlds, or mabye he is suppressed by the power of the Nexus, I'm not so sure about that yet, he may still rear his ugly head.

I've decided to take this Fic down for the Moment because it simply isn't up to any acceptable Standards yet, and I will do a throughout review of it, it will return once I am satisfied with it, which might take a while.

I hope you understand.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it, if so feel free to leave a comment, it really helps to keep my Motivation up. I'm also taking suggestions if you really want to see a Hero or character that is not playable in the game (yet) in this Story (There will be quite a large supportive Cast).
> 
> Until next Time :]


End file.
